The objective of Core A is to administer different aspects of the Program and facilitate communication amongst the Cores and Projects. We envision three Specific Aims for the Administrative Core. In Specific Aim 1, the Administrative core will facilitate communication between the Core and Project Leaders and all scientific and administrative personnel involved. This aim defines the role of Core A In Data Management/Project Planning and Evaluation/Communication, Annual Retreat, and interactions with the Scientific Advisory Board. This will be done through biweekly, biannual and annual meetings, which will be easily archived given the proximity of the ail participants in the Program Project. Other interaction will be carried out by placing Information on the internet website we will create for this purpose. This Core will also organize an annual symposium that will be open to the public. Specific Aim 2, encompasses scientific oversight and chain-of-command, fiscal management, clerical support, a publication plan, and materials transfer and project overlap. Specific Aim 3, is to manage a fellowship funds program destined to enhance collaboration between the members of the Program and between the Program and scientists anywhere in the world. We will use funds to appoint three students or postdocs who will each jointly work with at least two groups. This innovative approach will facilitate a deeper collaborative effort merging expertise that is unique to each laboratory and allow specific labs to feel more comfortable venturing into new territory. We are also proposing to use these funds to allow scientists from Third World Countries to expend time working in the context of this Program Project. In this way we hope to create strong links with investigators in the field, which will enhance our investigations and get us closer to where novel solutions are needed. The Administrative Core is strategically positioned within the laboratory of Dr. Andino, Program Director, which will enhance the efficiency and effectiveness of the tasks performed by the Administrative Core. All financial, budgetary, personnel, and payroll records will be coordinated by the Administrative Core in close collaboration with administrative personnel in at the Department of Microbiology and Immunology and Office of Sponsored Programs at UCSF. Core A will report to all Program Project Grant participants electronically and will ensure that the output of this Program Project Grant will be greater than the sum of the outputs of the separate Cores and Projects.